So Pure yet So Tainted
by kimferdehween
Summary: One shot: Life cannot exist without death, nor can death exist without life. The value of both brings balance to the world even if it is painful to witness. SxH Possible Death...? Tell me if I should continue. R


**_'The world isn't perfect, and if it were then where would we be?'_**

'_**There will always be trials in life, and death is one of them.**_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Perfection - **To be pure; To not be imperfect or problematic in anyway._

oOoOoOoOo

**That was she. She was perfect.**

**Everything about her drove me nuts.**

**Her cascading indigo hair, her plain yet soulful eyes, her delicate and creamy skin,**

**it just screamed ****pure to me.**

**She was everything I wasn't, that's why I need her.**

**I needed her to be the one who comforts me,**

**to be the one to help me,**

**to be the one to _love_ me...**

**Hinata was irreplaceable, unforgettable, and remarkable...**

**I don't see why that blonde idiot rejected her...but,**

**I thank him.**

**If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have never landed in my arms, and I wouldn't have known to love again.**

**Everything around me seemed to dim whenever I was around her.**

**She is like my own angel, settled on earth into my arms.**

**But I guess, all angels have to go back to heaven one way or another...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Trainted - **To be impure; Not perfect in every way but not troublesome in every way._

oOoOoOoOo

_That's what I describe him as..._

_My tainted lover._

_He was never perfect,_

_he wasn't as nice as others, he wasn't as comforting as others, nor was he as perfect as others._

_But there was one thing that separated him from everything and everyone._

_He **loved** me more than anyone I have ever known, even my own family._

_His impurity brings balance to my life,_

_he is the adventure in my story book,_

_my spice to my soup,_

_my **soul **to my **body.**_

_No one else's opinion mattered more to me than his._

_He may seem cold on the outside, but in the inside..._

_he was like a little kid..._

_When ever I'm around him I feel like a kid in a candy store,_

_feeling that enlightening feeling of having everything you've ever wanted..._

_Sasuke is my gold..._

_But as they say,_

_Everything Gold never lasts._

* * *

Sasuke looked at the still bloody body of his fiancée. Her face emotionless, her body badly bruised, her cheeks still stained from the tears she cried for him. Sasuke grasped Hinata's cheek into his palm as he began to cry softly and started to think how much bad luck he had throughout his life.

He was always the one with bad luck in his family, and now this is what has become of it.

Oh how he wished he could just wake up from this nightmare that he had endured...

If it weren't for him being an ass of himself, Hinata would have probably been home right now reading that little poetry book she and Sasuke bought together on their first date in their bed, smiling that signature smile of hers.

Seeing her now...on the stretcher...her already pale skin turned paler as ever, and no sign of life seemed to exist withing her.

But, you can't change the past.

And what's in the past, _**is in the past.**_

...

Sasuke just had to be drunk...

He just had to accuse Hinata of cheating on him when he spotted old photographs of her and Naruto...

He just had to slap her...

He just had to make her runaway...into the streets...tears filling her eyes blocking her vision...

He just had to see her get run over by a car...didn't he...?

Now look what he's done. He's not only hurt the one person he loves,

but he has also hurt himself.

Sasuke sniffled as his tear stained face witnessed the limp body of a frail woman he loved. Hinata never deserved this...She should have never have met Sasuke...

If she didn't meet Sasuke she wouldn't be critically injured...

This was all Sasuke's fault isn't it?

This **was** all Sasuke's fault...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_**Life cannot exist without death, nor can death exist without life. The value of both brings balance to the world even if it is painful to witness.**_'

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, sorry! I just wanted to write an angsty one shot for some reason.. It just popped out from no where...haha. But yea, if this was a good one-shot then please tell me so I could continue it if you readers want me to make a full story from it! I wouldn't mind of course :) But yea I just hope you all enjoyed it!**_

I do not own Naruto.

_**Ciao**_

**_xoxo Kim  
_**


End file.
